


Class Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, M/M, Other, Road Trips, Teen Romance, too much going on tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's class is taking a class trip to Gettysberg and Washington D.C. and Eren is really not interested. To make matters worse, his roommate in Jean. He hates Jean. Well, at least he thinks he does.<br/>(They're in their senior year, by the way)<br/>(Lightly based off of a class trip I took a few years ago.)<br/>Rated M for later chapters? Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during first period, it might be a little...rough.

Eren crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.   
"You know for a fact this class trip is going to be annoying and boring, right?" He pouted. Mikasa shot him a look. Armin smoothed his sweater down and fixed the collar of his dress shirt.   
"W-Well, at least try to have fun, Eren..." Armin sighed, exhausted. It was around 5:15am, the buses boarded at 5:30am. Ungodly, if you asked Eren but, everyone else seemed to be in high spirits. Sasha tiredly munched on a poptart while Connie excitedly rambled about how stupidly happy he was to be going on a trip with his classmates, Jean chatted quietly with Marco and their teachers, Mr.Smith and Mr.Rivaille, marked down kids who have shown up already. Eren, on the other hand, only agreed to go because Mikasa and Armin insisted. Eren sighed, too tired to argue.  
"I guess I'll try to have fun..." His arms fell to his side. "I just hope I don't get roomed with anyone stupid..." He looked around at the excited faces of his peers, "Well,...anyone too stupid..." Mikasa patted his shoulder and headed off to chat with Annie who had just arrived. Annie and Mikasa were friendly rivals on the softball team. Annie was captain and Mikasa was co-captain. Christa and Ymir showed up together, hand in hand. How disgusting, Eren thought. Romance was disgusting.  
He bushed hair out of his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Well, I guess it's you and me, Armin." Armin flashed him a wide grin.  
"I promise that I won't fall asleep!"   
"You better not. I'll draw a dick on your face."   
Armin made a slightly horrified expression and shoved him lightly. "Don't be a jerk."   
"I was born that way." Eren chuckled.   
"C'mon, Young Lady Gaga" Mr.Rivaille muttered, walking by. "We're heading out now."  
"Hey, Listen up, Brats" Mr.Rivaille raised his voice above the chatter of the students. It quieted down almost immediately. "Pick a partner and get on the bus, you have 5 minutes." Everyone's bags were already in the storage compartment on the bottom of the bus, most students had another small bag with them though. Eren's drawstring bag hung from his shoulder, swaying with every small movement.   
"Wanna sit together?" Eren scratched the back of his neck. Armin nodded and grinned at him.  
"Of course!"  
Everyone rushed to get on the bus, Mr.Smith took role and the bus headed off.  
"Okay, so," Mr.Smith started, "Our first stop is Gettysburg. We're going to take a tour of the battlegrounds," A chorus of groans and whining erupted from the group of students. Eren probably groaned the loudest. Armin punched his arm.  
"Stop it."  
"Quiet down. Afterwards, you can explore the museum at your own leisure."  
A few loud cheers came from the back. Eren just wanted to get to D.C. That's all he wanted. He took out his phone and surfed the web for a while, bored out of his mind.  
"Hey, Eren," Armin tapped his shoulder. "let's play a game or something."  
"Alright." Eren agreed quickly. "Uh, It better not be stupid, though."  
"Well, of course it's going to be stupid" Armin laughed softly. "There's not really a whole lot to do on a bus."  
"Good point." Eren shifted so he was facing Armin a bit more."What do you have in mind?"  
"Uhh...we could do a word association thing...I could say one word and you could say the first thing that comes to mind..."  
Eren sighed. "Alright."  
"Apple" Armin said, cheerfully.  
"Asshole." Eren said, bitterly.  
"Jean." Armin stated flatly.   
"Douchebag." Eren chuckled.  
"Reiner."   
"Tall." Eren yawned.  
"Big" Armin rested his head on his hand.  
They continued like this for a while before giving up. After arriving to Gettysburg, they immediately went on the tour. Connie was a Civil War history buff. The worst kind. He kept interuppting the tour guide and correcting her. Every time he did, the whole bus groaned and a few people told him to shut up and listen. The tour was horrifically boring. After arriving to the museum, Annie and Mikasa parted and joined their own groups.   
"How's Annie doing?" Armin asked with genuine curiosity.   
"G-Good." Mikasa pulled her scarf over her mouth nervously. "Why?"  
"He likes her." Eren teased.  
"N-No..." Armin blushed a light pink.  
"Also, Mikasa. It's summer. Why are you wearing a scarf?"  
"..." She replied by giving Eren a swift kick to the shin. Eren inhaled sharply.  
"'ey, Jaeger."   
Eren frowned, recognizing the voice. "Ei, what do you want, asshole?"   
"Woah, calm down there, killer." Jean ruffled Eren's hair. Eren bit his hand hard. "Ow, what the hell?"  
"Don't touch me."  
"Alright.Do you wanna look around with us? Mikasa and Armin can come too, of course." Jean pointed behind him with his thumb and smiled warmly.  
"If you insist." Eren got close to Jean and whispered "If you do anything to Mikasa-"  
"You'll murder me, right?"  
"No," Eren backed off. "But, she most definitely will."  
Jean looked passed Eren and waved to Mikasa. She narrowed her eyes.  
They looked around the museum, joking and laughing the whole time. They ate lunch at the McDonald's in the musuem. After lunch, they all boarded the buses again and headed towards D.C.  
"Alright, sit down. Sit down." Mr.Rivaille's voice was loud for someone so short. "When we get to D.C., we're going right to the motel. No leaving your rooms after 9:00pm. We will know, now room assignments. Ladies first, of course. Miss Ral and Zoe are going to be in room 202, if you need them. Room 203 is Sasha and Hitch. Room 204 will be Christa and Ymir. Room 205, Mikasa and Annie. Room 206..." Eren didn't really care, he's not a girl. The girl's whispered amongst themselves.  
"And now boys." Mr.Smith interupted. Mr.Rivaille shot him a look and sat down. "Room 300 is where Mr.Rivaille and I will be staying if you need us. Room 303 will be Armin and Reiner. Room 304 will be Bertholdt, Marco and Connie. Room 305 will be Jean and Eren." Eren groaned.  
"Excuse me, Mr.Smith." Eren spoke harshly. "You can't be serious about making me room with that asshole."   
"Language, Jaeger." Mr.Rivaille scolded.  
"Eren, you can stay in our room if that's better."  
Eren groaned loudly. "Whatever, fine. It's fine, I guess." He crossed his arms in disappointment.  
The bus ride continued for several more hours, many students dosing off only to be awaken by Mr.Rivaille. He didn't want kinds sleeping because they'd be up all night "causing a ruckus" and we could get kicked out. After entering D.C., the bus buzzed with excitement ("Wow, this city's so cool!") Eren yawned and turned to face Mikasa. "This city is so damn small." Mikasa shrugged. Armin leaned, his face smashed against the glass of the window, drool dripping onto his shirt. Eren shook him roughly. "Dude, you're drooling." Armin snorted loudly upon being woken up.   
"Huh? Are we there? Is it morning?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
"It's like, 7:00pm." Eren commented.  
"I'm so hungry..." Mikasa mumbled, her stomach growling loudly.  
"Me too." There was a few restaurant's around the motel. The teachers gave them an hour to get their bags into their rooms and to go out to grab some food. Eren went out to dinner with Armin and Sasha. Mikasa headed off with the rest of the girls. They picked a small diner and ate quickly and chatted. "I am not looking forward to going to bed tonight." Eren laid his head on the table.   
"You seem tired though." Sasha spoke with her mouth full, a few crumbs flying out.   
"Jean's an ass." Eren whined sleepily. "I think we should head back, though."  
"Yeah..." Armin said through a yawn. They paid for the food and headed up to their rooms. Eren took his time. He arrived to the door and unlocked it.   
"Are you decent?" Eren yelled. He heard the shower running. "I don't want to see your junk."   
"Hnn...Shut the fuck up, Jaeger." Jean yelled back from the shower. Eren raised an eyebrow. His voice sounded...strange.   
"Control yourself, Kirstein." Eren took a pair of boxers and a black, long-sleeve Nirvana shirt. "Also, Can you hurry up?"  
"Hah, Calm down..." He paused for a moment. "I'll...be out in a minute."  
"Stop jacking off and wash your damn hair." Eren yelled. Someone pounded on the wall. He heard a muffled shout of "Shut up, fag" and "Stop touching each other". He felt his face get hot.   
"Fuck you, Jaeger."   
Jean got out of the shower about 3 minutes later. He entered the room wearing only a towel. "It's all yours."   
"Ughhh." Eren groaned, dragging his feet as he walked towards the shower. "I can't believe this..."  
"What can't you believe?"  
"That I have to room with you, of all people."   
"Oh, and I'm thrilled." Jean retorted.  
"You seem pretty thrilled to me." Eren undressed and took a quick shower. When he walked back into the room, Jean was reading a book, a pair of reading glasses sitting on his nose. Eren ignored him and laid down, covering his face with a pillow. "Turn the fucking lights off." Jean sighed and did just that.  
"Sweet dreams, Jaeger." Eren could feel the mockery in Jean's voice.  
"Eat shit." Eren muttered before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren definitely wasn't expecting the day to pan out how it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pretty much no experience writing sex scenes I am so sorry

Eren woke up to his alarm, he quickly changed into a black "Fu Manchu" shirt and tan shorts before packing up his stuff and heading out. Jean blocked the door and avoided eye contact.  
"What the hell, Kirschtein?" Eren muttered, groggy and irritable. Jean didn't reply. "Look, it's 7:23am. We need to be out and on the buses by 7:30-"  
"You're really thick, aren't you?"   
"What is that even supposed to mean?" Eren was too tired to get properly angry but, he sure as hell tried his best. Jean leaned down and kissed Eren quickly before exiting the room hastily. "Aah, shit! What the fuck,Jean?" He whiped his out on his forearm, heart beating out of his chest. "What the hell?" He was definitely awake now. He rushed out of the room and onto the bus. He didn't have time to think about this. He took his usual seat next to his best friend Armin. He found himself unable to get Jean out of his head. "Ugh, how annoying..." He muttered under his breath.  
"What's annoying?" Armin held a book on his lap, a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. Eren pushes his hair up with an exasperated sigh.   
"This roommate shit."  
"Jean can't be that bad." Armin closes his book and slides his glasses off. "What did he do?" Eren blushed a little and looked away.  
"Not much, I guess..."   
The bus was filled with the excited chatter of students. People fiddled around with their camera's, counted money in their wallets and took funny pictures on their cell phones for friends in other schools. Eren, Armin and Mikasa talked about their plans for the day. The bus stops and the students hop off excitedly. Mr.Smith and Mr.Rivaille exchange looks and lead the students to various monuments. Many students stopped to take pictures. Connie and Sasha posed in front of the statue of Abe Lincoln the best they could with the large crowd, both making ridiculous faces. Eren followed behind Annie and Armin, earbuds in his ears. He listened casually to "Caress Me Down" by Sublime.   
"What're you listening to, Jaeger?" He jumps at the voice, blush slowly creeps up his neck.  
"What's it to you, Kirschtein?"   
Jean casually pulled one of Eren's earbuds out and listened with a thoughtful expression, muttering the lyrics under his breath. "I didn't know she had the G.I Joe kung fu grip." Eren groaned obnoxiously.  
"Dude."  
"And it went uhhh and the girl caress me down."   
Eren pushed Jean and glared at him, his face red with embarrassment. "You're a dick, Jean."   
"No tenga miedo, I'm your papi." Jean said, stifling a laugh.   
"Jean." Eren groaned.   
"Take your chones, Y les mandan a mi." Jean laughed halfway through. "At least you have good taste, Jaeger." Eren elbowed Jean hard in the ribcage.  
"Fuck off, Jean."   
"Eren, hurry up!" Armin waved to him from farther down the sidewalk. "We're gonna go to the fountain!" Eren gave Jean the worst stink face he could manage before rushing to catch up with Armin and Annie. 

The students all ended up at the fountain eventually. Mr.Smith and Mr.Rivaille stood around sipping coffee out of Crazy Mocha cups. Sasha and Connie stood on the edge of the fountain pushing each other and laughing. Connie pushed Sasha too hard and she bumped into Miss Zoë, causing her to go tumbling into the fountain. Miss Ral approached Mr.Rivaille to discuss something. Eren laid in a patch of grass, messing with his digital camera. He looked through it and zoomed in and out. While he was messing around, a figure leaned over him. He removed an earbud.  
"What do you want, Kirschtein?"   
"We have to talk."   
"About you being a total faggot?" Eren spat, his cheeks pink with blush. "Why did you do....that, earlier?"  
"The music? Dude, your taste in music sucks ass." Jean chuckled, sitting next to him.  
"You know damn well that's not what I was talking about." Eren didn't look at him, he switched to messing with the aperture. Jean sighed.  
"Let me confess properly." Jean muttered, watching Sasha and Connie run from Miss Zoë, who was soaking wet and chasing them down, shaking her fist at them.   
"Do I have to get up?"   
"No but, at least put your camera down for a minute." Eren complied. Jean leaned over and stared down into Eren's emerald eyes. "I like you, Eren."   
"I like you too."   
Jean was a bit taken back by Eren's response. Jean grinned and placed a kiss gently on Eren's lips. 

After finishing up the days tours and events, Everyone went to their rooms and showered. Eren laid on his bed, eyes closed, listening to music. He hears the springs of his bed move and Jean lays next to him. He smiles a little. Jean pressed a kiss to Eren's lips and slid his hand up Eren's shirt. Eren shivered under Jean's touch. "Jean, we have to go to sleep. Get the hell out of my bed."  
"C'mon Eren. I'm way too horny to sleep."   
"Don't you have any shame?" Eren opened one of his eyes to look at Jean.  
"Not really." Jean kissed Eren's neck and trailed down to his collar bone. Jean climbed on top of Eren.  
"Jean, c'mon." Eren halfheartedly tried to reject Jean's advances but, his body's reactions gave him away. Jean slid his hand under the waist band of his pajama pants and massaged him through his boxers.   
"Hmm..." Eren hummed and slid his hand under Jean's shirt, across his muscled torso. "Make this quick." Jean chuckled a little. Eren gasped as Jean massaged him through his boxers.   
"You're already completely hard, what are you? 13 years old?"  
"Shut the hell up." Eren kissed Jean's neck and ran his teeth across the skin of his neck, drawing a gasp from Jean's throat.   
Jean sat up and pulled Eren's pajama pants off and leaned in to kiss him again. Jean grinded against Eren, both moaning softly at the sensation. Jean rocked his hips against Eren until a wave of pleasure washed over Eren, a shuttering moan escaping past his lips. Jean followed soon after.   
"Ugh, Now I'm gonna have to change." Eren whined sleepily. "I just wanna sleep." Jean kissed him on the forehead.   
"Stop whining."


End file.
